Tajemnica rodziców
by Alice58
Summary: Kiedy zastanawiasz się, dlaczego twoi rodzice ze sobą są, pomimo swoich różnic, i znajdujesz pamiętnik mamy.


Przez dwadzieścia lat swojego życia, patrząc na swoich rodziców, nie mogła pojąć jakim cudem są ze sobą trochę więcej niż trzy dekady. Jej matka była wybuchową gryfonką, podczas gdy ojciec, urodzonym ślizgonem. Kłótnie u nich w domu były częste, a ona wraz z rodzeństwem chowała się pod kołdrą na łóżku najstarszego brata i modliła się, by się nie rozeszli. W końcu każde dziecko nie chce żyć w rozbitej rodzinie. Jednak z biegiem lat, kłótnie nadal były, ale żadne z dzieci nie przejmowało się walką rodziców, czy fochem ojca, ich mama także się nim nie przejmowała.

Tato często opuszczał posiłki, zamykając się w pracowni w piwnicy, jednak i tak pod koniec dnia przychodził i przepraszał mamę, by położyć się z nią spać, wtuleni w siebie. Mieli niewiele wspólnych cech. Inteligencja była chyba jedyną, która ich łączyła, bo ich duża duma działała raczej destrukcyjnie.

Dziewczyna nie mogła powiedzieć, że są złymi rodzicami. Wręcz przeciwnie. Swojej matce ufała w stu procentach i uważała ją za swoją pierwszą, i najlepszą, przyjaciółkę w życiu. Tata… był troszkę bardziej skomplikowany. Przy ludziach, oczywiście troszczył się, ale to było nic co działo się w domu. Z natury był zamkniętym w sobie facetem, ale kiedy siadał na kanapie w salonie i przytulał córkę do boku, równocześnie czytając książkę, ona wiedziała, że kocha ją nad życie. Był powiernikiem wszystkich ich sekretów, oraz motywatorem. Chociaż jego motywowanie dalekie było od standardu i częściej to robił poprzez niewinne szydzenie, to właśnie takim sposobem popchnął swojego najstarszego syna przed ołtarz. A teraz nastolatka ma bratanka, i dwie bratanice od drugiego brata. Ona sama oczekuje swojego pierworodnego, którego z mężem nie mogą się doczekać.

\- Eileen. – Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją głos matki. Czarnowłosa obróciła się od zdjęć na kominku i przyjrzała się starszej kobiecie. – Jest trochę roboty, pomożesz? – Młodsza z kobiet uśmiechnęła się szeroko i kiwnęła głową.

\- Jasne, o co chodzi? – Przejechała szybko ręka po płaskim brzuchu, to właśnie dzisiaj, na rodzinnym grillu, mają powiedzieć o małej istotce pod jej sercem. Jakby jej matka o tym wiedziała, kazała by jej siedzieć na miejscu, a o tacie wolała teraz nie myśleć.

\- Alan i Mia nie mają się za bardzo czym bawić, a na strychu powinny być jeszcze wasze zabawki. – Pokazała palcem na chody, uśmiechając się pociesznie.

\- Już idę. – Rzuciła i ruszyła na górę. Alan i Mia byli najmłodszymi dziećmi w rodzinie. Mieli po dwa latka i byli kuzynostwem. Alan był synem jej najstarszego brata, Adama. Mia była młodszą córką Hugo, który miał jeszcze starszą córkę, Rose. Mały chłopiec był także chrześniakiem Eileen.

Lekkim ruchem ręki otworzyła właz i wysunęła schody na strych. W sytuacji, gdzie masz rodziców, którzy są biegli w magii bezróżdżkowej, trudno samemu tego nie znać. Zgrabnie weszła na poddasze, w duchu dziękując za płaskie buty, i rozejrzała się po graciarni.

Zauważając kolorowe pudło, które kojarzyła z dzieciństwa, ruszyła w jego stronę. Jednak zahaczyła o stos książek, powodując ich upadek. Rozsypały się przed nią i raczej nie zwróciłaby na nie uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że na jednej z nich było napisane, pismem jej mamy, „ _Pamiętnik"._ Schyliła się po to, by następnie przysiąść na pudle. Odgarnęła ciemne loki sprzed oczu i oczyściła okładkę z kurzu. Otworzyła ostrożnie pierwszą stronę.

„ _Ty tępy patafianie. To dla ciebie, byś już nigdy nie miał wątpliwości._

 _Z okazji drugiej rocznicy ślubu,_

 _Kocham."_

Reszta strony była przyozdabiana rysunkami i szkicami, pewnie jej mamy. Kobieta doskonale wiedziała, że matka musi zająć czymś ręce, gdy myśli. W końcu ma to po niej. Wstrzymała oddech i przewróciła kartkę. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy okazało się, że następna strona jest pusta. Przejechała dłonią po kartce, a po chwili w prawym górnym rogu pojawiła się data, pisana schludnym pismem.

 _20 Czerwca 1996_

W momencie, gdy przeczytała rok, poczuła się jakby zaglądała do myślodsiewni. I zrozumiała, że właśnie widzi historię jej rodziców. Hermiony Jane Granger i Severusa Tobiasa Snape'a.

 _~20.06.1996~_

\- Ał, to boli! – Zapiszczała, gdy czarnowłosy nauczyciel zerwał bez ostrzeżenia plaster z jej łuku brwiowego.

\- Bo ma. – Warknął nieprzyjemnie i odwrócił się od dziewczyny plecami. – Doprawdy, co wy sobie do cholery myśleliście. – Marudził, gdy przeszukiwał swoje rzeczy, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego eliksiru.

\- Że uratujemy Syriusza. – Mruknęła niepewnie.

\- Doprawdy, udało się wam. – Zaszydził, ale gdy zobaczył zaszklony wzrok nastolatki, zrozumiał, że przesadził. Niepewnie położył jej rękę na głowie. – No już, Granger, nic nie mogliście zrobić, to za dużo, nawet dla was. – Rzucił spokojnie, a ją to uspokoiło, przynajmniej chwilowo.

\- Dziękuje. – Mruknęła gdy wręczył jej eliksir.

\- Nie masz za co, to dyrektor kazał mi się tobą zająć, oberwałaś naprawdę perfidnym zaklęciem. – Sarknął pod nosem, jednak ona go i tak doskonale zrozumiała, na co pokręciła głową.

\- Dziękuje za sprowadzenie pomocy do ministerstwa. – Wyjaśniła szybko i nawet delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, gdy zobaczyła na jego twarzy wyraz czystego szoku. – Domyśliłam się. – Odpowiedziała na nieme pytanie. – I nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam, więc spokojnie. – Wzruszyła ramionami i wypiła obrzydliwy eliksir. – Jest okropny. – Prychnął, gdy tylko wziął pustą fiolkę.

\- A coś ty sobie myślała? W ogóle nie powinnaś narzekać. To i tak cud, że możesz spokojnie chodzić. – Między nimi zapanowało milczenie, które przeszkadzało im obydwu, jednak ona się bała, że ją wyrzuci, a on starał się spokojnie spakować wszystkie, już zbędne, rzeczy do składzika.

\- Zawsze mogło być gorzej. – Szepnęła niepewnie, by tylko przerwać ciszę. On jednak nie wytrzymał. Huknął skrzynką z fiolkami o blat i odwrócił się zamaszyście w stronę przestraszonej dziewczyny.

\- Mogło być gorzej? -Zasyczał. – Owszem, mogło. Mogłaś już nie żyć, głupia dziewucho, rozumiesz to?! Gdzie się podział ten twój przeklęty intelekt, który tak wszyscy chwalą, no gdzie?! Bezmyślnie narażałaś swoje życie, przez durne widzimisię Pottera! – Teraz już wrzeszczał, a jej przerażenie ustąpiło złości, po ostatnim zdaniu.

\- To nie były durne widzimisię! Mieliśmy cel, ratunek człowieka! – Wstała, jednak musiała się podtrzymać blatu. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, wiedząc, że hamulce zaczęły już puszczać.

\- Który właśnie przez to umarł! – Rozłożył ręce, jakby chcąc objąć cały świat. – Czyż to nie ironia losu? – Już nie przejmował się szklanymi oczami brązowowłosej, chciał jej tylko uświadomić, jak bardzo nie powinna się narażać.

\- Wie pan? – Spytała cicho, za cicho. Już mu się to nie podobało, wolał, gdy krzyczała. – To, że panu na nikim nie zależy ani, że nikt się panem nie przejmuje, to pana problem, nie mój. Zatem proszę się na mnie nie wyżywać. Kochaliśmy Syriusza i zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego co się stało, a dodatkowe obwinianie przez człowieka, który nigdy tego nie zrozumie, nic nam nie da. – Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, doskonale wiedząc, że powiedzieli za dużo. To ona pierwsza opuściła wzrok. – Do widzenia. I dziękuje za eliksir. – Zatrzasnęła drzwi i puściła się biegiem w głąb korytarza. Nienawidziła kłamać, a doskonale wiedziała, że mogłaby pójść nawet do piekła, gdyby potrzebował jej pomocy.

 _~19.09.1996~_

\- Mówię ci, on coś kombinuje! – Harry machał rękoma dookoła, i Hermiona musiała kilka razy uchylić się, by nie dostać w warz od przyjaciela.

\- Harry, powiem ci to jeszcze raz. – Mówiła to spokojnie, niczym małego dziecka. – Dumbeldore nigdy nie zgodziłby się na to, żeby śmierciożerca uczył nas obrony przed czarną magią, albo eliksirów. – Powiedziała z mocą, na co Ron tylko prychnął, całkowicie popierając przyjaciela.

\- A mam ci przypomnieć nasz pierwszy rok? Kiedy to Quirrell był samym… Sama-Wiesz-Kim. – Na to stwierdzenie rudego zarówno czarnowłosy jak i dziewczyna wywrócili oczami. – A może chcesz przykładu, gdzie to na czwartym roku uczył nas właśnie śmierciożerca? Wybieraj, Hermiono. – Jego brwi pojechały do góry, a on sam był pewny, że tym przekonał dziewczynę. No chyba nie.

\- Quirrell został opętany, tak tylko przypominam. A Barty Junior, używał eliksiru i był tu przez rok. Snape tu jest od… od zawsze, dlatego dla mnie to nie do pojęcia. – Postawiła kropkę nad „i". Naprawdę nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty w swoje siedemnaste urodziny. Chłopcy się spisali, złożyli życzenia, dali prezenty, a nawet załatwili tort ze świeczkami, które zdmuchnęła w pokoju wspólnym. Właśnie tak wyglądało jej wejście w dorosłość, jej to pasowało, nie lubiła przyjęć.

\- Jak możesz w ogóle stawać po jego stronie?! To Snape, pamiętasz? Nauczyciel, który od początku pierwszej klasy nas nienawidzi! – Rudy jednak nie dawał za wygraną, za co w nagrodę otrzymał spojrzenie Granger, którego Bazyliszek by się powstydził i schował w komnacie tajemnic, a sam Voldemort uciekł do Meksyku, zapuścił wąsa i zaczął prowadzić meksykańskie radio, by witać wszystkich porannym „hola hola señoras!".

\- On nie jest śmierciożercą. – Wywarczała artykułując każde pojedyncze słowo. – I radzę wam trochę spasować, najpierw Malfoy, teraz Snape. Niedługo ja także będę dla was śmierciożercą. – I odeszła w zupełnie inną stronę niż pokój wspólny, do którego zmierzali, po odrobieniu lekcji w Wielkiej Sali. Jednak zła nie przejęła się tym, że niedługo będzie cisza nocna, a wejście na wieżę astronomiczną jest zakazane, jeśli nie ma zajęć, jednak ona chciała tam ochłonąć.

Oni nie wiedzieli i nie rozumieli. Przecież Snape ich chroni, nieprzerwanie od kiedy tylko przyszli do tej szkoły. To on próbował utrzymać miotłę Harry'ego, to on próbował ich uchronić własnym ciałem przed Lupinem, kiedy ten zamienił się w wilkołaka. Przecież to on zawiadomił aurorów, że potrzebują pomocy w ministerstwie. Ale oni o tym nie wiedzieli, nie widzieli tego, bo za bardzo oślepiała ich nienawiść do tego człowieka. Zawsze uważali go, za złego od urodzenia. Ale takim, jaki jest Snape nie można się urodzić. Fakt, że chłopcy nawet nie próbowali go poznać, dowiedzieć się, zastanowić, co spowodowało takie zachowanie u czarnowłosego, niezmiernie ją irytował. Kochała ich jak braci, to pewne. Tylko dlaczego musieli być tak tępymi braćmi?

Usiadła na ziemi i oparła głowę o marmur, chłonąc jego zimno. Niby wrzesień, ale słońce niekiedy dopiekało. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w rytm swojego serca i szum wiatru, jedynych dźwięków słyszalnych w okolicy. Lubiła to miejsce właśnie za tą ciszę w hałasie natury. To tutaj uczyła się jak opanować umysł, by nikt nie pożądany nie wszedł jej do głowy. Właśnie takiego miejsca potrzebowała.

\- No kogoż ja tu widzę. – Głos, który wypowiedział te słowa sprawił, że jej mięśnie się spięły. Otworzyła szybko oczy, by od razu spojrzeć w te onyksowe, wciągające.

\- Profesorze Snape, to nie tak… – Zaczęła spanikowana, wstając na równe nogi. On jednak podniósł dłoń, by się przymknęła.

\- Minus siedemnaście punktów od Gryffindoru, a fakt, że nie masz szlabanu uznaj za prezent urodzinowy. – Rzucił po czym się odwrócił by zejść na dół, ale jej słowa go zatrzymały.

\- Przepraszam! Za to co wtedy powiedziałam! – Doskonale wiedział o co jej chodzi, ale jedyne na co było go stać to stanie w miejscu. – Nie powinnam tak mówić…

\- Daruj sobie, dobrze? – Prychnął, w końcu się do niej odwracając, z lodowatym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie potrzebuje tych pocieszających kłamstw, nader wszystko cenie sobie szczerość, Panno Granger.

\- Właśnie dlatego przepraszam! – Krzyknęła trzymając dłonie na sercu, które jej biło w szaleńczym tempie. – Bo ja także cenie sobie szczerość, a to wtedy, było kłamstwem, powiedzianym w gniewie. – Patrząc na jej zdeterminowaną twarz zaczął powoli wierzyć, ale o chwili odzyskał rezon.

\- Tak? – Spytał lodowato. – Wymień jedną osobę, która faktycznie się mną przejmuje. – Podniósł brew, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Ja. – Nawet nie czekał momentu, a już ją otrzymał. – Przejmuje się panem, czy panu się to podoba czy nie. I, zaznaczam, tylko panem. Mroczny znak na pana lewym przedramieniu sobie darujemy, dobrze? – Spojrzała mu oczy, po raz kolejny go szokując. – A teraz, przepraszam, ale niedługo cisza nocna. Do widzenia.

\- Granger. – Zatrzymał ją, gdy była na drugim schodku. – Zmieniłem zdanie, od jutra, do końca tego tygodnia szlaban od kolacji, u mnie w lochach. – Nie patrzył na nią, nawet nie był odwrócony twarzą w jej stronę.

\- Dobrze, do widzenia. – I zniknęła na schodach.

Dopiero jak kładła się na łóżku, po kąpieli, przecierając włosy, zobaczyła na poduszce czarne pudełeczko, które po otworzeniu ukazało śliczną srebrną bransoletkę z przywieszkami w kształcie kruka, książki, lwicy i nietoperza. A do tego wszystkiego karteczka, która zawładnęła jej sercem już w tamtym momencie.

„ _Wszystkiego najlepszego, uznałem, że to będzie lepszy prezent niż brak szlabanów"_

 _~15.11._ _19_ _96~_

\- Jest pan spięty. – Rzuciła, jakby od niechcenia, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od kartek

\- Wydaje ci się. – Warknął, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Nie. – Uparła się. – Tydzień temu zaproponował mi pan herbatę, dzisiaj było tylko suche „dzień dobry" i papiery rzucone na biurko. – Nachyliła się do przodu, a srebrna bransoletka zabrzęczała, gdy oparła dłonie o blat stołu.

\- Teraz się bawisz w psychologa? – Podniósł brew, w końcu skupiając na niej swoje czarne oczy. Odchylił się do tyłu, opierając o oparcie krzesła. – Nie pomieszało ci się, Granger?

\- Nie, czemu? – Spytała ze słodkim uśmieszkiem. – Po ilości tych szlabanów, sądzę, że zdążyłam pana, choć minimalnie, poznać. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Szczerze ostatnio, czyli dwa miesiące, dostawała je nazbyt często. Co nikogo nie dziwiło, ponieważ dostawała je za drobne przewinienia, a czasem było powiedziane wprost, że ma pomóc w czymś profesorowi.

\- Jednak uważam, że aby poznać człowieka potrzeba więcej niż kilka godzin szlabanu. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale ona się tym nie przejęła.

\- Chyba kilkadziesiąt. – Mruknęła pod nosem, ale i tak ją słyszał. Już chciał coś odpyskować, jednak odezwała się, gdy tylko otworzył usta. – Niech pan nie udaje, ja to widzę. To coś jest związanego z eliksirami dla dyrektora, prawda? – Już nie raz widziała, jak Snape leci na łeb, na szyje, do gabinetu Dumbeldore'a z jakimś eliksirem. Nauczyciel zamknął usta i stał się jeszcze bledszy niż normalnie.

\- Wiesz, że ciekawość pierwszy stopień do piekła? – Wysyczał zimno. Jednak Hermiona spokojnie siedziała, doskonale wiedząc, że zimna maska to jedynie reakcja obronna.

\- W takim razie mają już tam dla mnie zarezerwowane miejsce od kiedy zaczęłam mówić. – Zaćwierkała i dopiero potem wstała, spokojnie okrążając biurko, pod czujnym okiem mężczyzny. Była ubrana w dżinsy i bluzkę na ramiączkach, a szkolna szata została odwieszona na krzesło. – Spokojnie, nikt o tym nie wie. Tak jak o pańskim znaku, ani o tym, że ratuje pan nam tyłki od początku szkoły. – Stanęła za nim, a on obrócił się do niej.

\- Skąd ty wiesz o znaku? – Pytał o to na każdym szlabanie, jednak odpowiedź była zawsze taka sama. Delikatny śmiech, kręcenie głową i słowa, które już znał na pamięć.

\- Kiedyś może panu powiem. – Mówiła to delikatnym tonem, niczym do dziecka. – A teraz, niech pan usiądzie prosto. – Popędziła go ruchem dłoni, a on niepewnie uczynił, to, o co go prosiła. Położyła ręce na karku i zaczęła ugniatać napięte mięśnie. Od razu poczuł się jak w niebie, ale to może dlatego, że nigdy, nikt go nie masował, a nastolatka robiła to zadziwiająco dobrze. Wiedziała gdzie ugniatać i dociskać mocniej, że nawet ubrania nie przeszkadzały w odczuwaniu przyjemności.

\- Gdzie się tak nauczyłaś? – Wymruczał, nawet za bardzo nad sobą nie panując, co było dość dziwne w jego przypadku.

\- Moich rodziców często bolały plecy po całym dniu nachylania się nad pacjentami w gabinecie, dlatego wieczorami masowałam ich. Z czasem nabrałam wprawy. – Jej głos dalej był delikatny. – Jeśli pan woli może zdjąć ten surdut, będzie lepiej. – Zaproponowała nieśmiało z wypiekami na twarzy, których on nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- Nie chcesz tego widzieć, Granger. – Odrzekł hardo, a jego mięśnie znów się spięły. – Poza tym co by sobie pomyślał ten ktoś, kto by tu wszedł? – Prychnęła i zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

\- Pana czary, nałożone na ten gabinet, poinformują nas o jakimkolwiek człowieku błądzącym w pobliżu. – Naprawdę chciała mu pomóc, a przez dwie warstwy ubrania na niewiele się zda. Westchnienie dało jej potwierdzenie, że skapitulował.

\- Dobra, tylko ostrzegałem. – Powili odpiął guziki, najpierw surduta, a później koszuli. Gdy zobaczyła jego nagie plecy, miała ochotę coś zniszczyć. Na bladej skórze odznaczały się czerwone pręgi, licznych, blizn. Czarnowłosy błędnie odczytał jej milczenie, ogólne zacięcie. – Mówiłem, że to…

\- Kto…? – Nie dała mu skończyć i zadała pytanie, delikatnie przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po wybranych ranach.

\- Życie śmierciożercy nigdy nie było różowe, w ogóle moje życie nigdy nie było różowe. – Rzucił beznamiętnie, ale wyczuła w jego głosie żal. W oczach zalśniły łzy, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą, nie mężczyznę, ale małego, chudego chłopca z krzywym nosem. Niedocenianego i dręczonego w szkole. Chciała go chronić, uchronić przed złem, którego doświadczył już stanowczo za dużo. Oparła głowę o jego ramię i zaszlochała cicho. – Granger, nie chce litości. – Warknął.

\- To nie litość… to po prostu żal, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić… to niesprawiedliwe. – Szepnęła, nie zmieniając pozycji. A on jej uwierzył, po raz pierwszy uwierzył, że komuś na nim zależy. Tak czysto, bezinteresownie. Położył na jej potylicy dłoń i zaczął ją głaskać.

\- Ciii, nie płacz. Nie warto. – W końcu odchyliła swoją twarz w jego stronę, patrząc swoimi brązowymi oczami prosto w jego.

Nie wiedzieli, kto zaczął, ale zdawali sobie sprawę, że żadne z nich nie chciało przerywać tego pocałunku. Severus przeciągnął dziewczynę na swoje kolana, a ona oplotła rękami jego szyję. Jedną dłonią ocierał jej prawy policzek z łez, a druga nadal spoczywała z tyłu głowy, wplątana we włosy. W końcu czuli się dobrze. On, jakby nigdy nie był zraniony, jakby miał przed sobą najpotężniejszą tarczę. Ona, w końcu poczuła się bezpieczna, że w końcu może pokazać słabość, że może przestać być, choć na chwilę, silną.

\- Boje się. – Szepnęła łamiącym się głosem, gdy się od siebie oderwali, potrzebując powietrza. – Boje się tej wojny. – Zacisnęła dłonie na jego włosach, a on bez skarbi, przyciągnął ją do siebie; chowając jej głowę w swoim obojczyku.

\- Nie dam cię skrzywdzić, obiecuj. Ochronie cię, słyszysz? – Szeptał jej do ucha, ale jej uścisk tylko się wzmocnił.

\- Kto, w takim razie, ochroni ciebie? – Spytała płaczliwie. Nie chciała opuszczać tych ramion, chciała się w nich schować do końca świata.

\- Sam siebie ochronie, zawsze radziłem sobie sam, dam rade. – Nadal szeptał, bojąc się, że zrujnuje jej chwilowy spokój. Oderwała się od jego klatki i spojrzała wprost w oczy.

\- Już nie musisz być sam. Nie zostawię cię. – Szepnęła, zanim znów go pocałowała. W tym momencie, nie przeszkadzało im, że jest jego uczennicą. Że jest o dziewiętnaście lat starszy. Liczyło się tylko to, że chyba zaczęła się w nim zakochiwać.

 _~29.11._ _19_ _96~_

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Dokładnie dwa tygodnie, kiedy to wyszła z jego gabinetu, cała zarumieniona. Gdy wychodząc minęła się z profesor McGonagall. Minęły dwa tygodnie, od kiedy ją unika jak diabeł, wody święconej. Nie dał jej ani jednego szlabanu, tylko odejmował punkty. Harry i Ron byli szczęśliwi, w końcu Hermiona miała więcej czasu dla nich. Ale sama dziewczyna była wściekła. Najpierw ją do siebie dopuszcza, potem całuje, a teraz znów się zamyka. Na kilometr było czuć typowym chłopcem „poradzę sobie sam". Była niczym tykająca bomba, chociaż dobrze to maskowała. Kiszki marsza jej grały, gdy tylko przechodził obok niej na zajęciach Obrony. Kompletnie ją ignorował, nawet na tych zajęciach.

Siedziała w bibliotece, starając się skupić na książce, jednak nie mogła się wygodnie ułożyć. A to za nisko, a to plecy bolą, czy stopy źle położone. A gdy zaczął padać deszcz, za oknem, nie wytrzymała. Zatrzasnęła książkę, wstała i, wysyłając zaklęciem na odpowiednią półkę lekturę, wyszła zamaszystym krokiem do wyjścia. Była dwudziesta, czyli żadnych zajęć, godzinę po kolacji. Musiał być w gabinecie w lochach. Pomimo, że obecnie piastował posadę nauczyciela OPCM to i tak miał swój gabinet w ukochanych podziemiach zamku.

Wściekła przeszła przez cały zamek, nawet nie czując zmęczenia, mimo szybkiego marszu. Zatrzymała się dopiero pod odpowiednimi drzwiami i w nie załupała. Wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby usłyszeli ją ślizgoni w pokoju wspólnym. Czekała, aż się otworzą. Po chwili zaczęła tupać zdenerwowana nogą, i znów zapukała. Wcale nie mniej delikatnie. Gdy już miała dość, po prostu wparowała do środka.

Siedział za biurkiem i coś zawzięcie pisał, ale przerwał, gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Granger! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – Huknął, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie zmieniła, podążając do niego przez całą salę.

\- A co TY sobie wyobrażasz… – Zaczęła pod nosem, zaciskając mocno pięści. Gdy dotarła do niego, oparła ręce o blat biurka, a bransoletka, z którą się nie rozstaje, zabrzęczała. Nauczyciel, oburzony, wstał i ominął biurko, stając z nią twarzą w twarz.

\- Zapominasz się, szacunek! – Krzyknął. Nie przejmowali się hałasem, który zapewne narobią, ponieważ pokój był otoczony wszystkimi znanymi mu zaklęciami wyciszającymi i przeciw podsłuchom.

\- Och, przepraszam! Ale raczej, z założenia, z ludźmi, z którymi się całowałam, przechodzę na ty! – Sarknęła. – Dwa tygodnie, Snape. Dwa tygodnie uciekania przed nastolatką, nie męczy cię to? – Podniosła kpiarsko brew.

\- Nie domyśliłaś się, że po prostu trzeba zapomnieć? – Zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, ale tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Kłamiesz. – Rzuciła lekko. – Sam nie zapomniałeś.

\- Mylisz się, dla mnie to nic nie znaczyło. Nie potrzebuje nikogo, rozumiesz? A teraz, ładnie przeproś, odwróć się i wyjdź. Mam prace. – Wysyczał zimno, a ona nie wytrzymała. Po chwili, po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się plask. Siła uderzenia, przekręciła głowę profesora, a na jego twarzy wyryło się zdumienie. Ale ona nie skończyła. Złapała go za poły surduta i przyciągnęła do siebie, by patrzył jej w oczy.

\- Przestań! – Krzyknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiła się determinacja. – Ty zakuty łbie, kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że nie jesteś sam! Że nie musisz sobie radzić ze wszystkim samotnie?! Będę przy tobie, cokolwiek powiesz, czy zrobisz! Bo wiem, że pod maską dupka jest skrzywdzona, dobra, osoba. I nie udawaj! Nie przy mnie, bo nie musisz! Nie jesteś już sam… już nie… – Pod koniec już szlochała, dając się objąć, wciąż zdumionemu Severusowi.

\- Dość możliwe… że będę musiał zabić Dumbeldore'a. – Zaryzykował, najwyżej usunie jej pamięć. Dziewczyna zesztywniała i otaksowała go wzrokiem.

\- On i tak umiera, prawda? Ta ręka… eliksiry… – Niemal widział te wszystkie trybiki w jej głowie. Kiwnął potwierdzając jej domysły.

\- Będę mordercą, Granger. – Powinien się odsunąć, lecz nie potrafił. Była jego ostoją, portem, podczas sztormu. Pokręciła głową. Znów podniosła na niego wzrok i złapała jego policzki w swoje dłonie.

\- A ja i tak będę. Mówiłam prawdę, już nigdy nie będziesz sam. Będę przy tobie stać, choćby nie wiem co. I nie, nie jesteś potworem. – Po tym pozwoliła mu się tulić w jej włosy. Doskonale wiedziała, że żaden facet nie lubi pokazywać łez. Nawet tych, które oczyszczają.

 _~26.12._ _19_ _96~_

Uciekając przed McLaggenem, i w akcie desperacji, chowając się pod biurkiem w opuszczonej klasie, nie spodziewała się, że trafi na taką rozmowę.

\- ...nie możemy sobie pozwolić na błędy, Draco, bo jak cię wyrzucą...

\- Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego!

\- Mam nadzieję, że mówisz prawdę, bo to było i głupie, i niezdarne. A i tak już cię o to podejrzewają.

\- Kto mnie podejrzewa? Mówię po raz ostatni, ja tego nie zrobiłem, rozumie pan? Ta Bell musiała mieć wroga, o którym nikt nie wie... Niech pan tak na mnie nie patrzy! Wiem, co pan robi, nie jestem głupi, ale to nie zadziała... mogę pana powstrzymać!

\- Ach... widzę, że ciotka Bellatriks uczy cię oklumencji. Jakie myśli próbujesz ukryć przed swoim panem, Draco? – Spokojnie stwierdził Snape po krótkiej ciszy.

\- Niczego nie próbuję ukryć przed NIM, po prostu nie chcę, żeby PAN grzebał w moich myślach! – W jego głosie pobrzmiewała desperacja.

\- Więc to dlatego unikałeś mnie przez cały semestr? Tego się boisz? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby ktokolwiek inny nie przyszedł do mojego gabinetu, choćbym mu parę razy powtórzył, że ma przyjść, to...

\- To co, da mi pan szlaban? Wyśle do Dumbledore'a? — zadrwił Malfoy. Znowu zapadło milczenie.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że nie chcę ani tego, ani tego. – Mruknął czarnowłosy.

\- Więc niech pan przestanie mi powtarzać, żebym przyszedł do pana gabinetu!

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Draco — powiedział Snape tak cicho, że Hermiona musiała jeszcze mocniej przycisnąć ucho do blatu stołu, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć — próbuję ci pomóc. Przysiągłem twojej matce, że będę cię chronił. To była Przysięga Wieczysta, Draco...

\- Więc wygląda na to, że będzie pan musiał ją złamać, bo ja nie potrzebuję pana ochrony! To moje zadanie, on mi je zlecił i wypełniam je. Mam już plan, który się sprawdza, wymaga po prostu więcej czasu, niż myślałem!

\- Co to za plan?

\- To nie pański interes!

\- Jeśli mi powiesz, mogę ci pomóc...

\- Wielkie dzięki, mam pomocników, nie jestem sam!

\- Ale z pewnością dziś byłeś sam, kiedy włóczyłeś się po korytarzach. Bez czujki, bez żadnego wsparcia... To są elementarne błędy...

\- Miałbym ze sobą Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, gdyby nie dał im pan szlabanu!

\- Trochę ciszej! — warknął Snape, bo Malfoy podniósł głos. — Jeśli twoi przyjaciele Crabbe i Goyle zamierzają tym razem zdać Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne z obrony przed czarną magią, to muszą się do tego przyłożyć bardziej niż do...

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? Obrona przed czarną magią... to wszystko są bzdury! To tylko gra! Jakby każdy z nas potrzebował ochrony przed czarną magią...

\- Ta gra ma kluczowe znaczenie dla odniesienia sukcesu, Draco! Jak myślisz, gdzie bym był przez te wszystkie lata, gdybym nie potrafił grać? A teraz mnie posłuchaj! Byłeś bardzo nieostrożny, włócząc się nocą po zamku i dając się złapać, a jeśli liczysz na takich pomocników jak Crabbe i Goyle...

\- Mam nie tylko ich, mam jeszcze innych, o wiele lepszych!

\- Więc dlaczego mi nie zaufasz? Mogę...

\- Wiem, o co panu chodzi! Chce pan odebrać mi sławę! Znowu zapadła cisza.

\- Nie bądź dziecinny, Draco. Rozumiem, że schwytanie i uwięzienie twojego ojca mogło cię wytrącić z równowagi, ale... – Wysyczał, jednak Malfoy nie dał mu dokończyć i wymaszerował z klasy, zostawiając nauczyciela.

Dziewczyna odczekała chwilę, po czym wyszła z kryjówki. Nauczyciel stał odwrócony do niej plecami, ale jej to nawet pasowało. Nie chciała go widzieć. Bała się, że ta jego „gra" dotyczy również jej, przyjaciółeczki Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak niechcący przesunęła krzesło, na co on zareagował od razu się odwracając. Patrzyła mu w oczy zranionym i przestraszonym wzrokiem.

\- Granger. – Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale ona cofnęła się o krok i pokręciła głową, czując zbliżające się łzy.

\- Ja też jestem niezbędną grą? – Szepnęła przejęta, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wybiegła z klasy. Jak najdalej od niego. Czuła się oszukana. To gra… to dla niego tylko gra… Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i miała ochotę siebie przeklnąć. To tylko gra! Zawróciła i znów puściła się biegiem, tym razem w stronę lochów. Była pewna, że już wrócił.

Już teraz czuła wyrzuty sumienia. Przecież mu obiecała, że będzie. Tak samo, jak on jej obiecywał, że ją obroni. Przez ostatni miesiąc spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, tylko w swoim towarzystwie czując się bezpiecznie. Nie robili nic poważniejszego od czytania książek, rozmów czy skradania od czasu do czasu pocałunków.

Wparowała do pracowni, a gdy zobaczyła, że jest pusta, z równie wielkim zapałem, wleciała do jego prywatnych komnat. Siedział tam, zapatrzony w ogień w kominku, ze szklanką ognistej whisky.

\- To jest zadanie Malfoy'a, prawda? Zabójstwo Dumbeldore'a, to jego zadanie. – Zaczęła poddenerwowanym głosem, na którego dźwięk drgnął. Powoli położył szklankę na stoliku do kawy i wstał, odwracając się do niej.

\- Tak. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jednak sam dyrektor chce go uratować, a mi zapewnić łaskę Czarnego Pana. – Chciał by zrozumiała, by go nie znienawidziła.

\- Wytłumacz mi to. Chce wiedzieć. – Dodała z naciskiem.

\- To długa historia. – mruknął, cofając się na fotel.

\- A ja mam dużo czasu. – Stanęła nad nim, z założonymi rękoma na piersi. Westchnął czując, że przegrał tą walkę, a nawet jej nie zaczął dobrze.

\- Usiądź gdzieś, tylko tak nade mną nie stój. – Nie zakończył dobrze zdania, a już siedziała na oparciu jego fotela i wierciła mu dziurę w głowie. – Na początku wakacji Dumbeldore wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu, wiesz, przez patronusa. Leżał na tej ziemi, ledwo żywy, a niedaleko niego leżał ten przeklęty pierścień. Dosłownie, był przeklęty. – Dopowiedział, patrząc na skupioną dziewczynę kątem oka. – Dałem mu eliksiry, które zamknęły to przekleństwo je jego ręce. Ale nie da się tego uleczyć stuprocentowo. Nie dożyje wakacji… z moją, czy bez, mojej pomocy. – Patrzył pustym wzrokiem wprost w ogień, nieświadomie ściskając rękę Hermiony, którą podała w trakcie wypowiedzi. – Od sam widzi w tym szansę, by uratować Dracona, a równocześnie zdobyć zaufanie Voldemorta. – Z chwilowego otępienia wyrwała go dziewczyna, która prześlizgnęła na jego kolana. Złapała go za policzki i spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Opowiedz mi. – Szepnęła miękko. – Opowiedz, co się stało, że taki jesteś. Opowiedz tą, naprawdę, długą historię. – Jego dłonie powędrowały na jej talię, przybliżając ją. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał jej powiedzieć. Pragnął tego.

\- Urodziłem się w Cokeworth, większym mieście, spory kawałek od Londynu. – Zaczął, bawiąc się jej włosami. – Nigdy nie lubiłem mojego domu. Od kiedy pamiętam rodzice cały czas się kłócili. Ojciec wyklinał na jakąkolwiek magię i używał bił matkę lub mnie, gdy jej używaliśmy. Matka z kolei była czystokrwistą czarownicą, która od zawsze wpajała mi, że czarna magia mi pomoże. Chyba go kochała, bo za każdym razem, gdy nie bił, ona później przepraszała i mówiła, że się zmieni. Ale to nigdy nie nastąpiło. Przez ciągłe wrzaski, wyzwiska czy groźby po prostu uciekałem na długie spacery. Właśnie na jednym z nich poznałem Lily Evans. – Nastolatka zesztywniała, patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- Czy to nie matka Harr…

\- Tak, to była matka Pottera. – Nie dał jej skończyć. – To ja ją uświadomiłem, że jest czarownicą. A ona stała się moją pierwszą przyjaciółką. – Uśmiechnął się lekko na to stwierdzenie. – Jako jedyna nie oceniała mnie przez pryzmat mojej biedoty. A uwierz, byłem biedniejszy niż mysz kościelna. Myślałem, że w Hogwarcie w końcu to się zmieni. – Z jego gardła wydobył się śmiech, jednak nie był to wesoły dźwięk. Był przepełniony goryczą. – Już w pociągu poznałem szanownego Jamesa Pottera i jego koleżkę, Syriusza Blacka. Od razu się pożarliśmy, a później było tylko gorzej. Ja trafiłem do Slytherinu, a Lily do Gryffindoru, co było dla mnie ciosem. Wtedy byłem w niej zakochany. – Mruknął, a jego wzrok był zamglony przez wspomnienia. Mówił jej o wszystkich upokorzeniach, jakich doznał, odblokował się, właśnie przed nią. – Nazwałem ją szlamą. Nie chciałem, naprawdę. Byłem zły, smutny i upokorzony, nie panowałem nad sobą. Później gdy błagałem o jej wybaczenie, odtrąciła mnie. Po skończeniu szkoły, nie wiele minęło, dołączyłem do szeregów Voldemorta. To ja mu przekazałem treść przepowiedni… ale nie miałem pojęcia. Nie miałem pojęcia, że chodzi w niej o Lily, o jej rodzinę. Gdy tylko się zorientowałem, spotkałem się z Dumbeldore'em. Prosiłem, błagałem, groziłem, by jej pomógł. By ich ukrył. W zamian, złożyłem wieczystą przysięgę, że będę mu wierny. Zacząłem uczyć eliksirów i oto jestem. – W jej czach lśniły łzy, a w jej sercu rodził się niepokój, i musiała zadać to pytanie.

\- Nadal ją kochasz? – Jej słowa były ciche, ale i tak wydawały się krzykiem w pomieszczeniu. Zilustrował ją wzrokiem i wypuścił powietrze.

\- Nie mogłem, nie chciałem, uwierzyć, że nie żyje. Dlatego zjawiłem się tam. W Dolinie Godryka. W ich domu. Minąłem Jamesa, który poległ pierwszy i chyba tylko za to go szanuje, że bronił swojej rodziny do ostatniej chwili. – Zamilkł na chwilę, a ona go nie popędzała. – W pokoju Harry'ego zastałem płaczące dziecko i martwą Lily. To była dla mnie destrukcja. Cały świat się zawalił… Przez wiele godzin siedziałem na ich podłodze, płacząc i tuląc ją do mojej piersi. Ale właśnie wtedy coś zrozumiałem. Czułem się tak już wcześniej, gdy umierała moja matka, którą mimo wszystko kochałem. – Spojrzał w oczy Hermiony, zaciskając na niej swoje dłonie. – Kochałem ją, ale jak siostrę. Była pierwszą osobą, która była dla mnie dobra i na zawsze taka pozostała. Cząstką dobra w moim złym życiu. – Zakończył. Dziewczyna to wyczuła, nachyliła się nad nim i pocałowała. Inaczej niż przedtem. Był pełen czułości i oparcia.

\- Każdy ma prawo do błędów, i każdy to prawo wykorzystuje. Nie obwiniaj się, uratowałeś jej kochanego syna, wiele razy. Odpokutowałeś, narażając wielokrotnie życie dla dobra. – Szeptała, by nie niszczyć tej spokojnej chwili. – Miałeś trudny start, ale od ciebie zależy jaki będzie koniec. Nic się nie dzieje bez powodu, Severus. – Złączyła ich czoła, patrząc w jego oczy.

\- Jest jedna, najlepsza, rzecz jaka z tego wszystkiego wyszła. – Przeniósł dłoń na jej potylicę.

\- Jaka? – Spytała przejęta, a na jej ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech.

\- Ty. – Rzucił, po czym wpił się w jej wargi. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a szczęście rozsadziło ją od środka.

\- To jest nas dwójka. – Jęknęła między pocałunkami, odpinając mu pierwszy guzik szaty. – A teraz. – Zarządziła, gdy wstał z nią w ramionach. – Sypialnia. – Droga tam nie była długa.

Długie, za to, było to co tam robili. Długa była obietnica, którą mu złożyła. Że będzie, że będzie odganiać jego wszystkie koszmary. A on wiedział, że właśnie ona jest jego światłem.

 _~22.05._ _19_ _97~_

\- Severus! – Pisnęła ze śmiechem, upadając na poduszki, pod ciężarem ręki mężczyzny.

\- Nie wiem, o co chodzi. – Mruknął, a jego głos był zniekształcony, przez wbijanie twarzy w poduszkę.

\- Muszę iść, bo jeszcze się zorientują. – Na jej ustach widniał uśmiech, a w głosie było słychać szczęście. Leżeli w łóżku, w jego komnatach, przykryci kołdrą, po kolejnym miłym „szlabanie". Niedługo wybije cisza nocna, a ona będzie musiała się tłumaczyć.

\- Aż tak ci źle? – W końcu przekręcił głowę w jej stronę, gdy dziewczęcy śmiech rozbrzmiał po jego kwaterach.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że jakbym mogła zostałabym tu na zawsze. – Podparła się o łokcie, przerzucając włosy na lewe ramie. – Ale nie mogę. – Rzuciła i chciała znów wstać, ale tym razem przekręcił ich, tak, że leżała pod nim. Zachichotała. – Serio? Musisz? – Podniosła brew.

\- Chyba tak. – Pochylił się nad nią i złożył delikatny pocałunek. Owinęła nogi wokół jego bioder i korzystając z jego rozproszenia, przewróciła go na plecy, a samej usadzając się na jego brzuchu.

\- Coś wymyślę. – Sapnęła, gdy jego ręce zahaczyły o jej piersi.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a przez nie wleciał dyrektor w granatowej szacie.

\- Severus… e – Przerwał mu pisk brązowowłosej, która, zawijając się w kołdrze, zleciała na ziemię obok łóżka. Sam był zszokowany, widząc jak jego młodszy przyjaciel zawija się w prześcieradło.

\- Czekaj w salonie. – Warknął. Staruszkowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, bo drzwi po chwili zamknęły się z trzaskiem. – Hermiona… – Mruknął pomagając wstać dziewczynie. Miała zaróżowione policzki i rozbiegane spojrzenie.

\- O nie. – Szepnęła, i chyba to ją odblokowało, ponieważ zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, rwąc za swoje włosy. – O nie. O nie. O nie. O nie. O nie. O nie. O nie! - Przystanęła w miejscu. – Wyrzuci nas! Mnie za romans z nauczycielem, ciebie za dobieranie się do uczennicy. – Pociągnęła pukle włosów na dół.

\- Hermiona. – Próbował przerwać jej monolog, który cały czas mruczała pod nosem. – Hermiona! Granger! – Huknął i dopiero to poskutkowało. – Wszystko będzie w porządku. Jakoś damy radę. – Potrząsnął ją za ramiona. – A teraz musimy się ubrać. – Stwierdził spokojnie. Zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy, dopóki ona nie chrząknęła, w momencie, gdy on zapinał ostatni guzik koszuli.

\- Nie mam koszulki. – Zaczerwieniona aż po czubki uszu stała w samym staniku i dżinsach. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że jej bluzki na ramiączkach pozbyli się tuż przy jego wejściu. Podszedł do szafy i wyjął najmniejszą koszulę, jaką znalazł u siebie. Podał czarny materiał, a ona kiwnęła głową w podzięce. Szybko się zapięła i wypuściła powietrze. – Idziemy?

\- Chodź. – Otworzył przed nią drzwi. Nieśmiało weszła do salonu, w którym, przy kominku, stał dyrektor z jej bluzką w dłoni.

\- To chyba pani, panno Granger. – Powiedział z podniesioną brwią. Zacisnęła usta i szybko zgarnęła swój podkoszulek.

\- Dziękuje. – Mruknęła, chowając się instynktownie za Severusem.

\- Od kiedy to trwa? – Spytał Albus, a w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza.

\- Albusie… – Czarnowłosy już zaczynał, zaciskając dłoń dziewczyny.

\- Od kiedy, Severusie? – Był nieugięty.

\- Od listopada. – Odpowiedziała, patrząc w nogi.

\- Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, na jakie upokorzenie, narażacie Hogwart? – Jego głos był surowy, ale Hermionie wydawało się, że słyszy rozbawienie. – Co sobie pomyśli zarząd, ministerstwo czy rodzice? – Dziewczyna kuliła się w sobie z każdym słowem, a on stał niewzruszony, ale w środku cały się denerwował. – Naprawdę miałem was za ludzi inteligentnych. – Spodziewali się ciosu, ale tym większym szokiem, staruszek zaczął się śmiać, wprawiając ich w szok. – Wy naprawdę się łudziliście, że nie wiem? Proszę was, ta szkoła nie ma dla mnie tajemnic. Do tego Severusie, przecież sam zaproponowałeś pomoc pannie Granger, kiedy wrócili z ministerstwa. Już wtedy usiała być dla ciebie ważna. – Na bladym policzku młodszego z mężczyzn wykwitł lekki rumieniec, gdy poczuł wzrok dziewczyny na sobie.

\- Albusie… – Tym razem zawarczał, co staruszek skwitował śmiechem.

\- Kochani, jest wojna, a ja nie mam najmniejszego prawa stawać na przeszkodzie miłości. Ale prośba o dyskrecje jest nadal aktualna. – Zastrzegł. Hermiona patrzyła na niego oniemiała, nadal nie potrafiąc wyjść z szoku.

\- Ale zaraz, zaraz. – Mruknęła, wychodząc z bezpiecznej kryjówki, jaką były plecy kochanka. – Pan tak po prostu, zignoruje, ba, da nam błogosławieństwo? Przecież to wbrew wszelkim zasadom! – Pisnęła.

\- Tak, Granger, a związek nauczyciela z uczennicą nie dotyka żadnych zakazów. W żadnym razie. – Czarne oczy Snape'a zlustrowały ją, kiedy, dostrzegając gafę, zaczerwieniła się.

\- To po prostu… dziwne. – Stwierdziła po chwili.

\- Wojna jest dziwna, Hermiono. – Odezwał się dyrektor. – Jestem z wami całym sercem, ponieważ oboje jesteście wyjątkowi. Ale Severusie mam nadzieję, że jej nie zranisz…

\- Ona wie. – Rzucił, przerywając starszemu. Niebiskie oczy dyrektora rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. – W sumie wszystkiego domyśliła się sama…

\- A resztę mi powiedział. – Dokończyła za niego. – Te informacje będą przy mnie bezpieczne. Moja oklumencja jest na wysokim poziomie, co potwierdził nawet Severus. – Powiedziała z mocą.

\- Ufam wam. – Rzucił. – Ufam osądom Severusa i twojej lojalności. – Kiwnął w jej stronę i odchrząknął. – To może przejdziemy do konkretów. Severusie, odnalazłem kolejnego horkruksa. – Gdy tylko to wypowiedział, Hermiona pisnęła i oparła się o stolik do kawy.

\- Ho…Horkruksa? Czy to przypadkiem nie jest cząstka duszy? – Spytała skacząc to po jednym to po drugim.

\- Jest, a Voldemort stworzył ich aż siedem. – Odpowiedział jej Snape, siadając zamyślony na kanapie. – Trzeba po niego iść, nie ma innego wyjścia. – Stwierdził, ale Dumbeldore pokręcił głową.

\- Chce zabrać Harry'ego, pokazać co to znaczy. – Zaczął delikatnie. – Dwa z nich są już zniszczone, ale reszta nie jest nawet za dobrze znana.

\- Czytałam o nich. – Mruknęła, jakby do siebie. – Bycie złym to jedno…ale on już w ogóle nie ma duszy. Siedem części…

\- Pierwszym był dziennik, który Harry zniszczył w drugiej klasie. – Dyrektor usiadł w fotelu. – Kolejnym był pierścień, który tak mnie załatwił. – Pokazał swoją uschniętą dłoń.

\- Czyli zostało pięć. – Mruknęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – My tu już nie wrócimy, prawda? Dlatego chce pan pokazać jak je niszczyć. – Jej wzrok był zmęczony, i wcale nie przypominał wzroku przeciętnej nastolatki. Był zbyt poważny.

\- Jak zwykle nie omylna. – Stwierdził. Po chwili ciszy, wstał, klepiąc się w uda. – No dobrze. Odprowadzę panią, by nie miała żadnych nieprzyjemności. – Kiwnęła głową i oderwała się od stolika. – Czekam w gabinecie. – Zaćwierkał i wyszedł z prywatnej części. Zarzuciła na siebie szkolną szatę i zwinęła w dłoni podkoszulek. Stanęła przy czarnowłosym ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Boje się tej wojny. – Przyznała nieśmiało. Podniósł palcami jej podbródek, by spojrzeć w jej oczy.

\- Nie martw się. Obiecałem, pamiętasz? Zawsze cię znajdę, by cię obronić. – Pochylił się i pocałował, co ona oddała, z wręcz nabożną czcią.

\- Jakoś do ciebie przemknę. – Mruknęła na pożegnanie i wyszła do czekającego dyrektora. – Jestem gotowa. – Poinformowała i ruszyła za starcem. Wyszli z lochów w kompletnej ciszy, ale odezwał się na pustych korytarzach, w połowie drogi.

\- Kochasz go, prawda? – Spytał, patrząc przed siebie. Jej oczy zadrżały i płonęła rumieńcem.

\- Chyba tak… nie wiem. Bo nie wiem, czym jest miłość. Chce dla niego jak najlepiej, zbyt wiele się wycierpiał. I wiem, że go nie zostawię. Nie potrafiłabym. – Zacisnęła dłoń na drugim łokciu. Starzec znów zamilkł, dopóki nie przystanęli przy portrecie grubej damy. Nachylił się nad nią i pocałował w czoło.

\- Wierzę, że odpowiednio się nim zaopiekujesz. – Uśmiechnął się pociesznie. – A, no i tak. Jest pani zakochana. – Zachichotał i odszedł, pozdrawiając strażniczkę przejścia.

\- Głośny ryk. – Rzuciła hasło, nadal patrząc na oddalającego się profesora. Westchnęła i weszła do pokoju wspólnego.

 _~20.06._ _19_ _97~_

Wszechobecne huki, krzyki i świszczące zaklęcia. Jednym ruchem różdżki uderzyła śmierciożercą o ścianę i biegła dalej. Sługi Voldemorta były już wszędzie, a na nocnym niebie błyszczał mroczny znak. Wiedziała, co to oznacza. Wiedziała, że Dumbeldore, prawdopodobnie, już nie żyje, a Severus został okrzyknięty zdrajcą. Wybiegła na mniej uczęszczany korytarz, mając nadzieję, że zatrzyma uciekających śmierciożerców.

Pisnęła, gdy została wciągnięta do magazynku. Jej krzyki były tłumione przez rękę, a drobne pięści nie robiły wrażenia na przeciwniku.

\- Hermiona! – Poznała ten głos niemal od razu. Otworzyła, dotąd zaciśnięte, oczy i spojrzała w te czarne, kochane.

\- Severus! – Rzuciła mu się na szyję, całując łapczywie. Pocałunek był pełen chaosu i zawziętości.

\- Uważaj na siebie, słyszysz?! – Złapał jej policzki i nachylił nad jej twarzą.

\- Nie odchodź! – Zaszlochała, nie chcąc go puszczać. Westchnął, wyjmując coś z kieszeni.

\- Wiem, że to nie jest wymarzony moment, ale musze wiedzieć. – Wyciągnął zaciśniętą dłoń przed siebie. – Musze wiedzieć, czy jak to całe szaleństwo się skończy, to wyjdziesz za mnie? – Gdy otworzył dłoń, leżał na niej złoty pierścionek ze szmaragdowym oczkiem.

\- O Boże. – Sapnęła. – O Boże, oczywiście! – Ponownie zawisła na jego szyi. Pocałowali się, a on w tym czasie wsunął pierścionek na jej palec.

\- Znajdę cię. Zawsze cię znajdę! – I odszedł, a ona osunęła się na podłogę, płacząc.

\- Błagam, wróć do mnie. - Wokół nadal były huki, jednak do niej to nie docierało. Ona po prostu chciała zniknąć w ramionach Severusa.

 _~31.07._ _19_ _97~_

\- Nie powinno cię tu być! – Wyszeptała gorączkowo Hermiona, opatulając się szczelniej` swetrem. Wiatr targał jej włosami, podobnie jak włosami ciemnowłosego.

\- Wiem. – Warknął. Stali za drzewami, nieopodal Nory. W środku nocy obudziła się, żeby wypić trochę wody. Myślała że na zawał zejdzie, gdy zobaczyła go, stojącego nieopodal. Szybko przywołała sweter i wyszła mu na spotkanie.

\- Wiesz, a jednak to zrobiłeś! – Zapiszczała. – Co ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy?! – Tupnęła nogą, śmiało patrząc mu w twarz.

\- Musiałem, się upewnić, czy jesteś bezpieczna. – Stwierdził twardo. – Poza tym, musiałem cię ostrzec. – Prychnęła.

\- Tak, oddałoby ci się to, gdyby to Harry'emu zachciało się pić. – Zironizowała. – Albo George! On by się na pewno ucieszył, zwłaszcza, że oberwałeś mu ucho! – Nie, żeby się nie cieszyła z jego wizyty. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jest cały i zdrowy. Pierwsze co zrobiła, to rzuciła mu się na szyję, dopiero później przyszło opanowanie.

\- To był wypadek. Chciałem trafić w Dołohowa, ale źle wymierzyłem. – Bronił się obruszony na co ona pokręciła głową.

\- Ja to wiem, oni nie koniecznie. – Wytłumaczyła i westchnęła. – Przed czym chciałeś mnie ostrzec? – Spytał spokojnie. Niedługo będzie świt i wszyscy się pobudzą, by przyszykować się na ślub.

\- Zapakuj siebie i swoich przygłupich kolegów, jest wielce prawdopodobne, że śmierciożercy zjawią się na tej waszej imprezce. – Mruknął, rozglądając się dookoła. Zbladła i zachwiała się przy kolejnym powiewie wiatru.

\- Trzeba to odwołać! – Oburzyła się, na co tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie możesz. Bo skąd mogłabyś wiedzieć? – Spuściła wzrok i zacisnęła usta. – Słuchaj, jak to wszystko się zacznie, złapiesz za Pottera i uciekniecie, rozumiesz? – Złapał ją za policzki, patrząc prosto w oczy.

\- A Ron…?

\- Jak chcesz tego patałacha też możesz zabrać. Ogólnie, ty i Potter jesteście najważniejsi. – Przerwał jej z powagą.

\- Czemu ja? – Spytała cicho, czując, że ich spotkanie dobiega końca.

\- Z dwóch prostych powodów. – Nachylił się nad nią. – Pierwszy. Ten imbecyl nie przeżyje bez ciebie dnia, a, niestety, jest dość znaczący dla wojny. Drugi. – Pocałował ją długo i namiętnie, a ona miała ochotę płakać, zdając sobie sprawę, że to pożegnanie. – Chce cię zaciągnąć przed ołtarz, gdy to wszystko się skończy. – I zniknął z wiatrem.

\- Uważaj na siebie. – Szepnęła do siebie. – Znajdę cię. Zawsze cię znajdę. – Powtórzyła jego pożegnanie i odeszła do środka.

 _~29.12._ _19_ _97~_

Nie mogła spać, dlatego, gdy Harry podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, a śnieg pod jego stopami zazgrzytał, wyrwał ją z drzemki.

\- Harry? – Zawołała, niepewnie zbliżając się do wyjścia z namiotu. Wychyliła głowę, ale nikogo nie zauważyła. – Harry?! – Krzyknęła pewniej, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza. Czuła, jak panika chwyta ją za gardło. Przecież to Harry miał jej różdżkę, nie mogła nic zrobić, była bezbronna. A czarnowłosy nie miał w zwyczaju znikać bez słowa.

Zaczęła znów ciągnąć włosy. Nie wiedziała co robić. Wysłać patronusa nie mogła – nie miała różdżki. Wyjść poza tarcze wokół namiotu, także nie za bardzo mogła. A opcja, że Harry zaraz przyjdzie, bo musiał rozprostować nogi, jest dość prawdopodobna. Niepewnie przystępowała z nogi na nogę, aż, ponownie, usłyszała skrzek śniegu. Odwróciła się i wytężyła wzrok, patrząc w drzewa.

Myślała, że się przewróci, gdy ujrzała, wyłaniającego się, Severusa Snape'a. Z mocno bijącym sercem podeszła do granicy magicznej bariery i patrzyła na ukochanego, który rozglądał się dookoła. Zbytnio nie zastanawiając się, nad tym co robi, złapała za jego szaty i przyciągnęła do siebie, chowając się w jego ramionach.

\- Hermiona. – Sapnął zdziwiony. W jednej chwili rozglądał się po lesie, w poszukiwaniu ich obozowiska, a w następnej zostaje gdzieś zaciągnięty i coś się do niego przylepia. – No już, spokojnie. – Mruknął, gładząc ją po włosach. Nagle oderwała się od niego na odległość ramion.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – Spytała, patrząc ufnie w jego oczy. Nie obchodziła ją czy należało zadać pytanie, aby upewnić się, że to na pewno on. Ale on nie zapomniał.

\- Reakcja Dumbeldore'a? – W jego głosie nie było podejrzliwości, ale musiał.

\- Błogosławieństwo. – Rzuciła. Zapadło milczenia, które on przerwał swoim szeptem.

\- Teraz ty. – Zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Co mam wygrawerowane na pierścionku? – Uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad nią.

\- Znajdę cię. Zawsze cię znajdę. – Odpowiedział, zanim wpił się w jej usta. Zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję, przybliżając się. – Mamy około godziny. – Westchnął w przerwie między pocałunkami.

\- To trzeba ją dobrze wykorzystać. – Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła powoli się cofać, w stronę namiotu. Gdy już byli w środku, on zdarł z niej sweter, ona surdut, a drobne guziczki rozsypały się po podłodze. Wydostał ją z koszulki, tak jak ona jego, z koszuli. Potem spodnie, a padając na łóżko byli tylko w bieliźnie. Podniósł się na przedramionach i przyjrzał jej twarzy. Rumieniec, delikatnie uchylone usta, przyśpieszony oddech i te oczy. Oczy, lekko przymrużone, ale błyszczące od pożądania. Złapała za jego policzki i przycisnęła jego usta do swoich. Oplotła nogami jego biodra, a sama wygięła plecy w łuk, by mógł rozpiąć jej stanik. A gdy i on skończył na podłodze, czarnowłosy przyssał się do jej piersi, myślała, że zwariuje. Był tu. Był tu z nią.

Jęknęła przeciągle, gdy, pozbawiając siebie nawzajem ostatniej bielizny, wsunął się w nią. Tęskniła za nim całym. Za jego włosami, wąskimi ustami, dużym nosem. Za warknięciami, gdy w nią wchodził i wychodził w szybkim tempie.

\- Sev… Severus! – Krzyknęła, wraz z nadejściem orgazmu. On odszedł wraz z nią, chowając, i przygryzając, w jej szyję.

Przez chwilę leżeli, wtuleni w siebie, napawając się swoją obecnością, zanim znów będą musieli od siebie odejść. Przekręcił się, by to ona leżała na nim i słuchała jego rytmu serca. Tak niespokojnego przy niej.

\- To? Co tu robisz? – Szepnęła, poprawiając się. Mimo wspaniałych chwil, jednoosobowa prycza nie była wygodna, za grosz.

\- Przyniosłem wam miecz. – Mruknął bawiąc się jej włosami. Schudła, było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Gwałtownie podniosła głowę.

\- Że miecz Godryka Gryffindora? – Patrzyła mu w oczy, a on tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Musi być zdobyty w akcie męstwa. Dlatego utopiłem go w jeziorze, kilometr czy dwa. Mój patronus właśnie tam prowadzi Pottera. – Podniosła kpiarsko brwi.

\- I to przez przypadek, wysłałeś _tylko_ Harry'ego po miecz? – Nie była na niego zła, w tej chwili nie potrafiła. – Jak nas znalazłeś? – Spytała łagodnie, najwidoczniej nie oczekując odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie.

\- Mówiłem, że zawsze cię znajdę. – Przejechał palcem po jej policzku, na co przymknęła oczy i wtuliła się w jego dłoń.

\- A ja w to nigdy nie zwątpiłam. – Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę w ciszy, po czym zaczęli zgarniać swoje ubrania. Namiot, pomimo wszelkich starań Hermiony, nie był najcieplejszym miejscem na ziemi.

\- Musiałaś rozrywać? – Sarknął, patrząc na swój płaszcz i porozrzucane guziki. Przekręciła oczami i machnęła dłonią. Wszystkie wróciły na swoje miejsce, zwarte i gotowe. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- Magia bezróżdżkowa? – Mruknął z zawadzkim uśmiechem, a ona spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Jakoś uznałam, że będzie mi potrzebna. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak Hogwart? – Spytała już całkiem poważnie. Westchnął głęboko i potarł nasadę nosa.

\- Jakoś człapie. Staram się chronić uczniów jak mogę, ale nie mam za dużego pola do popisu. Czarny Pan nie tylko mnie obsadził w nowym stanowisku. Uznał, że rodzeństwo Carrow są z powołania pedagogami. – Zironizował. – Ostatnio Weasley i… – Zaciął się i rozejrzał. – Właśnie, gdzie Weasley? Wiem, że w Dolinie Godryka też go nie było. – Zanim usłyszał odpowiedź, dziewczyna zgarbiła się, jakby chcąc się schować.

\- Zostawił nas. – Rzuciła, takim tonem, że Snape już o nic więcej nie pytał. Położył jej rękę na jej głowę, w geście pocieszenia.

\- Może ty też powinnaś to zrobić? – Zadał pytanie, które kłębiło mu się od ich włamania do ministerstwa, na piątym roku. Z przybitej, przeszła w postawę bojową. Ups… czyżby zły guziczek?

\- Co masz na myśli? Że mam tak po prostu… – Pstryknęła palcami. – …zostawić Harry'ego? Jeśli się nie mylę, to sam mówiłeś, że nie przeżyje beze mnie dnia. – Prychnęła wychodząc z namiotu. Nie chciała kłócić się w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami tak spokojnie leżeli, napawając się swoją bliskością.

\- Hermiona, ale popatrz na to rozważnie. – Warknął wychodząc za nią. – Ja się nim zaopiekuje, będę wiedział o wszystkim co może się zdarzyć. Po co i ty masz się narażać?

\- Jest wojna! – Wrzasnęła, odwracając się do niego zamaszyście. – Jak mogłabym siedzieć w bezpiecznym miejscu, wiedząc, że ludzie giną?! No jak?! – Rozłożyła ręce i podniosła brwi z, wcale nie wesołym, uśmiechem. – Harry jest naszą jedyną nadzieją, a moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Może nie tylko przyjacielem. – Sarknął, zanim ugryzł się w język. Spojrzała na niego, mrugając szybko. Jakby ją uderzył.

\- Wynoś się. – Mruknęła, a on pomyślał, że się przesłyszał. – Powiedziałam, wynoś się! – Krzyknęła, gdy się nie ruszył.

\- Herm… – Próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak mu uniemożliwiła.

\- Nie, Snape. – Zastrzegła. – Tak się bawić nie będziemy. Co noc o tobie myślę. Co chwila za tobą tęsknie i szukam śladów twojej obecności. A ty mi sugerujesz, że sypiam z Harrym? Może jeszcze z Ronem?! – Jego milczenie było bolesną odpowiedzią. Próbował do niej podejść, ale ona się cofała. Przystanęła na granicy zaklęć ochronnych. Jednak przekręciła się, by to on był do nich tyłem. – Czy dałam ci jakikolwiek powód, do tego, żebyś mnie o takie coś posądzał? – Nienawidziła zdrady. Brzydziła się nią, dlatego tak zareagowała.

\- Granger, nie będę się łudził, że mając do wyboru dwóch facetów, w swoim wieku, będziesz czekać na zgrzybiałego śmierciożerce. – Dobrze nie skończył, a jej dłoń spotkała się z jego policzkiem. I to nie w ten przyjemny sposób. Już drugi raz mu przywaliła. Tylko ona może sobie na to pozwolić, reszta gniłaby już w grobie.

\- Nie jestem dziwką. – Jej głos był roztrzęsiony, a w oczach błyszczały łzy. – Wynoś się. – Popchnęła go, ale nie z wystarczającą siłą. – Wynoś się! – Teraz krzyknęła, ale nadal nie użyła wystarczającej ilości siły, ale się zachwiał. – WYNOŚ SIĘ! – Wrzasnęła, a siła popchnięcia, wyrzuciła go poza osłony. Leżał przez chwilę w śniegu, a ona się od niego odwróciła. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć, doskonale wiedząc, że zaraz mu wybaczy.

\- Hermiona. – Na dźwięk tonu, jakim wypowiedział jej imię, przystanęła w miejscu. Był to głos przegranego. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem. – Mruczał, ale ona nie odwróciła się, nie mogła. – I tak cię znajdę. – Wraz z jej obrotem było słychać trzask teleportacji. Stała i patrzyła na miejsce, gdzie upadł.

\- Zawsze cię znajdę. – Szepnęła w przestrzeń i rozpłakała się na dobre. Przecież sama kazała mu zniknąć, prawda? To dlaczego tak cholernie tęskni?

 _~02.05._ _19_ _98~_

Wymknęła się z pokoju życzeń, zaraz po tym jak wyszli z niego Harry z Luną… Pokój życzeń spełnia pragnienia, a jej było, znaleźć się jak najbliżej Severusa. To pewnie dlatego wyszła tuż przy chimerze pilnującej gabinetu dyrektora. Hasło… Jakie może być hasło.

Potupała nogą, niepewnie rozglądając się na boki, czy nikt nie idzie.

\- Czary Pan? – Mruknęła niepewnie, ale chimera nie ustąpiła. – Mroczny znak? – Nadal nic. – Dumbeldore? – Myślała, że zapiszczy ze szczęścia, gdy schody zaczęły się poruszać. Wbiegła po nich, a następnie przystanęła przy drzwiach. Delikatnie zapukała.

\- Wejść. – Warknięcie, które dobiegło z drugiej strony drwi, utwierdziło ją, że nie spał. Delikatnie uchyliła drewno i weszła głębiej. – Coś się stało? – Mruknął, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Tak, moja głupota. – Szepnęła, ale on podniósł głowę jak oparzony, doskonale ją słysząc. Ledwo wstał, a ona wkleiła się w jego ramiona. – Przepraszam!

\- Przepraszam. – Powiedzieli jednocześnie. – Ja… – Przerwała mu pocałunkiem.

\- Nic nie mów. Nie lubię przyznawać się do błędów. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Co tu robisz? – Okręcił pulkę włosów wokół palca.

\- Bo mamy misje. – Rzuciła, a on doskonale to zrozumiał. – On tu zmierza, Severusie. – Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął i pokręciła głową.

\- Panno Granger, miło panią widzieć. – Tą cichą chwilę zepsuł im portret Dumbeldore'a. Uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie i kiwnęła głową.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. – Nie oddaliła się od czarnowłosego, dalej niż na odległość ramion.

\- Całkiem dobrze, że tu przyszłaś. Dyrektor Snape, zdawał się wariować bez ciebie…

\- Czy nawet, jako portret, nie potrafisz się przymknąć? – Gdy w odpowiedzi dostał tylko śmiech starca, przewrócił oczami i pociągnął dziewczynę do małego pokoiku, tuż obok gabinetu. Jego sypialni.

\- Naprawdę, tak za mną tęskniłeś? – Spytała nieśmiało, z delikatnym uśmiechem. Westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny? – Podniósł kpiarsko brew i zgarnął ją w objęcia. – Przecież to oczywiste. – Nadal z uśmiechem, znów stanęła na palcach i znów go pocałowała. Delikatnie, czuło. A gdy już pogłębili pocałunek, on przerwał i sycząc, złapał się za lewe przedramię.

\- Co się dzieje? – Spanikowała, ale to chyba normalnie.

\- Ktoś wezwał Czarnego Pana. Tu do zamku. Chyba pojawi się szybciej, niżbyśmy tego chcieli. – Nie dał jej dojść do słowa, bo wyszedł z pokoiku, a ona podążyła za nim.

\- Trzeba wszystkich zaalarmować! – Rozłożyła ręce i użyła tonu „Ja to wiem, ty też musisz".

\- Wiem, właśnie to idę zrobić. – Podszedł znów do niej, pocałował i wcisnął coś w jej rękę. – A teraz, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijesz. – Podszedł do drzwi, a Hermiona stała osłupiała. – I masz przeżyć, Granger. Inaczej cię wskrzesze i sam zabije. – I zatrzasnął za sobą gabinet.

Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym sama ruszyła do wyjścia. I wcale się nie zdziwiła, gdy nie dały się otworzyć. Spojrzała na swoją rękę i zmarszczyła brwi widząc, że to eliksir. Schowała go do torebki.

\- Proszę się nie bać, panno Granger. Wyjdzie pani, tuż po tym, jak Severus opuści Hogwart. – Niebieskie oczy byłego dyrektora błyszczały wesoło, jakby wcale nie było wojny.

\- Jaki z niego… palant! – Krzyknęła, a prawie całą twarz pokrył rumieniec.

\- Ale twój palant, Hermiono. – Rumieniec dziewczyny znacznie się pogłębił.

 _~02.05._ _19_ _98~_

\- Zabij. – Rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk. Hermiona nie widziała, co tam się dokładnie działo. Ale starczyło, by zmrozić jej krew w żyłach i, aby nie krzyczeć wraz z ukochanym, wszczepiła się w ramię Rona. – Przykro mi - powiedział chłodno Voldemort, nie było w nim smutku ani żalu. Po chwili nastały kroki i dźwięk teleportacji. W następnej Hermiona taranowała wszystko, co jej się napatoczyło pod nogi.

\- Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. – Szeptała gorączkowo, kładąc jego głowę na kolanach, jednocześnie przeszukując swoją torbę.

\- Niech… to… weźmie… – Wycharczał, a z jego ust, uszu i oczu wydobywało się coś srebrzystoniebieskiego. Wspomnienia. Przywołała szybko fiolkę i złapała je w nią. Zakorkowała i rzuciła do zszokowanego Harry'ego. Zaczęła działać ze wszystkimi zaklęciami leczniczymi, jakie tylko znała. Wciąż za mało.

\- Nie możesz umrzeć, rozumiesz?! Zaręczyliśmy się, pamiętasz?! Mieliśmy się pobrać, jak to wszystko się skończy! Obiecałeś mi ślub, Snape! – Płakała, i nie obchodziło jej, że obok stoją jej przyjaciele, którzy uważają go za zdrajcę. Zdrajcą nie jest, a jednak umiera.

\- El… eliksi… - Zaczął pluć krwią, a spojrzenie stało się mętne. On odchodził, a w jej głowie zapaliła się lampeczka. Szybko sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej fiolkę z białą miksturą, którą wpakował jej do ręki, jeszcze tak nie dawno. Szybko go odkorkowała i wlała zawartość do swoich ust. On już stracił przytomność. Przybliżyła swoje usta do niego i, rozchylając jego usta, pocałowała, wlewając w niego płyn.

Gdy odsunęła się od niego… nic się nie stało. Nadal leżał na ziemi, z zamkniętymi oczami. Nadal jego klatka piersiowa prawie się nie unosiła. Gdy robiła to co raz wolniej, rozdarła surdut i koszulę, robiąc mu masarz serca. Na marne.

\- To koniec. – Wykrztusiła, gdy jego klatka piersiowa stanęła. Przestała czuć cokolwiek. Nogi – odpadły. Ręce? Już nie ma. Żołądek, już się wyłączył. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy jakieś szmer w głowie. Słyszała ułamki.

„ _Walczyliście dzielnie…"_

„… _Jeśli nadal będziecie stawiać opór, czeka was śmierć…"_

„… _Zbierzcie ciała swoich zmarłych. Zajmijcie się rannymi…"_

„… _Masz godzinę."_

\- Nie słuchaj go – Powiedział Ron, i właśnie to wybudziło ją z letargu.

\- Idź do gabinetu Snape'a i zobacz jego wspomnienia. – Zarządziła, znów układając jego głowę na swoich kolanach i głaszcząc jego włosy. – Teraz, Harry. Masz godzinę, pamiętasz?

\- Hermiona… co to…

\- Harry, nie masz czasu. Obejrzyj, a się dowiesz. – Jej głos był kompletnie nieczuły, wyparty z emocji, a wzrok utkwiony w pustce przed nią.

\- Nie możesz tu zostać sama… – Ron zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale jak na niego spojrzała, cofnął się. Nie patrzył w oczy swojej przyjaciółki. Patrzył w oczy kogoś, kto przegrał i nie ma najmniejszej ochoty dalej walczyć. To były oczy wraka. Pokręciła głową i docisnęła ciało czarnowłosego.

\- Nie jestem sama. – Mruknęła, nachylając się nad zwłokami, tworząc kurtynę ze swoich włosów. – Dajcie mi się pożegnać. – Żałość w jej głosie ścisnęła ich za serca i pokiwali głowami, w niemej zgodzie.

\- Zostawiam ci pelerynę, tak na wszelki. – Chwila ciszy. – Trzymaj się, Herm. – I zniknęli, ale dla niej, zniknęli już dawno.

\- Dlaczego. – Szepnęła, patrząc na blade lico mężczyzny. – Dlaczego ta wojna odebrała mi także ciebie? Bez ciebie nie mam siły walczyć. Ty palancie… nie miałeś prawa mnie zostawiać. – Pierwsza kropla. Druga, trzecia, cały potok łez lądował na jego policzku. To był jej cichy ból. Ból nie do zniesienia. Zgarbiła się, dzięki czemu mogła dotknąć swoim czołem, jego. – Mieliśmy podróżować. Miałeś mnie odnaleźć, a przez ciebie się tylko zagubiłam. – Jej głos drżał, a fala lodu, który pokrywał jej wnętrzności, powoli dochodziła do serca, by zgasić tą malutką iskierkę nadziei. Odchyliła się delikatnie. – A najbardziej z tego wszystkiego żałuję, że nie zdążyłam ci powiedzieć, że… – Ucałowała lekko jego zimne wargi. – Kocham cię.

Bum. Dotarło.

Delikatnie odłożyła jego głowę na bok i powoli wstała, ciągnąc za sobą pelerynę. Odwróciła się, by dłużej na to nie patrzeć, by nie patrzeć na jej największy koszmar.

Coś prychnęło, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Potem to coś zaczęło kaszleć.

\- Też cię kocham. – Wycharczał. Stanęła, niczym rażona piorunem. Peleryna upadła, tuż obok jej różdżki, kiedy ona odwróciła się w biegu i rzuciła w jego ramiona.

\- Severus! – Jęknął, na co ona się zreflektowała i odsunęła się. – Przeprasza… – Nie dał jej skończyć, a zamiast tego wpił się w jej usta. Czuła gorąc.

\- Zawsze cię znajdę. Nawet z drugiej strony. – Znów zaczęła płakać, ale tym razem, z kompletnie innych powodów.

\- Ale… jak? – Dotykała jego twarzy, upewniając się, że jest realny.

\- Eliksir, który ci dałem, jest piekielnie trudną miksturą, ale leczy wszelkie rany, usuwa trucizny. Ta, którą miałaś miała być dla ciebie, w razie niebezpieczeństwa, ale. – Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni ciemnego, teraz już rozwalonego, materiału. Wyjął z niej identyczną fiolkę, tylko wypełnioną. Tym samym, białym płynem. – Ja miałem swój. Obiecałem ci, Granger, że uczynię cię Snape. A ja słów dotrzymuje. – Zaśmiała się głośno i wtuliła się w niego.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że będę, by ci pomóc? – Uśmiechnął się zawadzko.

\- Zawsze mnie znajdziesz. – Uśmiechnęła się, opierając się czołem o czoło.

\- Zawsze. – Potwierdziła. – Ty też, prawda? Przez cały ten czas.

\- Zawsze. – Powtórzył.

I mimo tysiąca ofiar, mimo środka bitwy, oni byli egoistycznie szczęśliwi.

 _~15.11._ _19_ _99~_

\- Ale jesteś tego pewna, tak? – Siwiejący, brązowowłosy mężczyzna w smokingu przystępował niepewnie z nogi na nogę. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i złapała go za ramiona.

\- Tak, uwierz, przeżyłam wojnę, wiem czego chce. – To był jej dzień. I to ona powinna się denerwować, a nie on.

\- Nie, że go nie lubię, bo może być. I troszczy się o ciebie…ale…– Westchnął głęboko. – Ale nie chce oddawać mojej małej córeczki. – Zaśmiała się na jego słowa.

\- Tato, ja przy was będę. Macie kominek, mogę się teleportować… a ty i tak będziesz najważniejszym mężczyzną w moim życiu. – Zamrugała szybko, by misterny makijaż jej się nie rozmazał.

\- Wiem, wiem. – Pozornie się opanował, ale jeśli patrzeć w jego brązowe oczy można było zobaczyć lęk.

\- Jesteś gotowa? – Do pomieszczenia najpierw przychyliła się ruda czupryna Ginny, po niej blond włosy Luny, a na samym końcu wparowała pani Granger.

\- No już, zaraz wszystko się zaczyna. – Najstarsza z kobiet zaklaskała. Podeszła do córki i chwyciła ją za dłonie. – Gotowa?

\- Jak nigdy. – Podniosła wysoko głowę i chciała zrobić krok, ale kobieta ją zatrzymała.

\- Poczekaj. – Mruknęła i sięgnęła do szyi. Odpięła łańcuszek i zapięła go na córce. – Twoja babcia mi go dała, kiedy brałam ślub z twoim tatą, a teraz ja daje go tobie. – Zawieszka przedstawiała słońce złączone ze księżycem. – Wiesz co to znaczy? – Pokręciła głową. – Że nawet kompletne przeciwieństwa mogą się darzyć nieskończoną miłością. Miłością, która trwa zarówno w dzień, jak i w nocy. – Teraz dwudziestolatka musiała naprawdę musiała mrugać, by nie zniszczyć makijażu, strumieniami łez. – No już kaczuszko, nie płacz. – Uśmiech tej kobiety zawsze potrafił ją uspokoić. Wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się pewnie.

\- To idziemy? – Powiedziała dziarsko, choć w środku zaczęła się stresować. Ciemna blondynka puściła jej oczko i wyszła.

Luna i Ginny odczekały chwilę, posyłając jej uśmiechy, i w momencie pierwszych tonów marszu weselnego wyszła jedna za drugą. Chwilę później u szczytu czerwonego dywanu stanęła ona z ojcem. Jej uśmiech, był szczery, ale zestresowany.

Przyglądała się sukienkom dziewczyn przed nią. Pastelowy róż chyba ją uspokajał. Zerknęła szybko na swoją sukienkę. Biała, do ziemi, góra przylegała, a ramiona były pokryte delikatną koronką. Na ręce bransoletka, jak i pierścionek.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi podniosła wzrok, spotykając się z zielonymi oczami Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Potem szare oczy Dracona Malfoy'a, z którym pogodzili się krótko po wojnie. Kolejne były czarne. Jak urzeczona wpatrywała się w jego bladą cerę, wąskie usta, duży nos, w, końcu umyte, włosy. Ale najbardziej, wpatrywała się w to, co najbardziej pokochała. W jego oczy, tak dla niej wyjątkowe.

Gdy pan Granger podał jej dłoń Severusowi, z przykazem, by ją strzegł, on tylko się uśmiechnął. I Hermionę opuściły wszelkie nerwy.

A zostało tylko szalejące szczęście.

 _~04.11.2000~_

\- Jesteś imbecylem, mówiłam ci to już? – Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem popukała się w głowę. Przy okazji rzucając torbę na hotelowe łóżko.

\- Och, co tym razem? – Sarknął, siadając na fotelu.

\- Może to, że twoje zachowanie było bardzo dziecinne? – Pomachała ręką i opadła na fotel. – Ten chłopak był po prostu miły. – Mruknęła.

\- Tak, bardzo miło flirtował. – Warknął. Westchnęła, gdy otworzył książkę i ukrył się za nią.

Nie tak sobie wyobrażała ten dzień.

Severus, poza sprowadzeniem jej rodziców, spełnił jej kolejne marzenie. Dwa dni po ślubie, zapakowali manatki w samolot i polecieli w świat. Jak najdalej od magii. Oboje to życie znali, więc ciężko nie było. On wziął rok urlopu od nauczania, a na nią samą czeka już posada w ministerstwie magii. Jego urlop kończy się dwa dni po ich pierwszej rocznicy ślubu. To już były ostatnie dni w Pradze i na te wieczór naprawdę zaplanowała poważną rozmowę, a ten zrobił się zazdrosny. I jeszcze nie chce się do tego przyznać!

Pokręciła się w fotelu, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca.

\- Co ty, Granger? Owsiki masz? – Podniósł brew, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu.

\- Mówiłam, że imbecyl. – Sapnęła pod nosem. – Snape. – Wymówiła twardo. – Nazywam się Snape już prawie rok. Powinieneś się przyzwyczaić. – Do głowy wpadł nagle pomysł, który od razu wykonała. – I ktoś będzie się tak nazywał. – Powiedziała, jakby od niechcenia. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nadal czytał.

\- Ciekawe, kto… – Zamruczał, przewracając kartkę. Ona w końcu sięgnęła po książkę i zaczęła ją pochłaniać, on robił to samo.

\- Jestem w ciąży. – Rzuciła, nie patrząc na męża, a na tekst w książce. Jednak nie słysząc żadnego odzewu, opuściła lekturę na kolana i o mały włos sama nie spadła z siedziska.

Proszę państwa, Severus Tobias Snape, właśnie zemdlał.

I tak, przy narodzinach swojego pierworodnego, także poleciał na deski… podłogę w Mungu.

To już. Wszystko.

\- Eileen? – Po chwili dziewczynę objęły czułe ramiona męża. Usiadł za nią, przyciskając ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. – Hej, co się stało? – Położył głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Pamiętasz, że nikt nie wie, co połączyło moich rodziców? – Spytała cichutko. Zmarszczył brwi. Fakt, każdy się nad tym zastanawia.

\- No tak. A co?

\- To miłość. – Rzuciła z mocą. – Wszyscy próbują znaleźć jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie, ale ono jest tuż pod naszymi nosami. To miłość, po prostu. – Zaczesała włosy do tyłu. – To… – Wskazała na pamiętnik. – Pokazało mi wszystkie ich momenty. Pokazało, dosłownie. – Dopowiedziała, wiedząc, że ukochany będzie się czepiał. – Byłam ich świadkiem, Albus. – Odwróciła się powoli w jego stronę. – I wiem, że to ty jesteś moją miłością. Po prostu. – Uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie pocałowała.

\- Zapamiętam. – Pocałował ją w czoło i wstał, podając jej rękę. – A teraz chodź. Twój chrześniak żąda zabawy, pani Potter.

\- Zanim się zaczniemy z nim bawić, muszę powiedzieć rodzicom i braciom o ciąży, panie Potter. – Upomniała, korzystając z jego pomocy.

\- W takiej kolejności, nie wiem, czy dożyjemy do tej zabawy. – Zażartował. – To które pudło? – Po wskazaniu, złapał odpowiednie i podążył za żoną do drabiny. Jednak został przez nią zatrzymany. Przyłożyła palec do ust i pokazała głową stronę, w którą ma patrzeć.

Na korytarzu stali jego teściowie. W sumie nic dziwnego, bo to ich dom, ale w niepodobnej do siebie pozie. Wtulała się w jego lewe ramię, podczas gdy ich przeciwne dłonie, były ze sobą splecione. I mimo, że jej brązowe włosy w co poniektórych miejscach są siwawe, a jego czarna czupryna, teraz myta i związana w kucyka przy karku, miała już wiele białych pasemek, wyglądali młodo i silnie. Jak nigdy.

\- Muszę tam wracać? Jest zbyt dużo ludzi. – Sarknął niezadowolony, opierając podbródek o czubek jej głowy.

\- Tylko rodzina, Severus. Tylko rodzina. – Pogłaskała go po policzku, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Nach, nadal za dużo. – Zmarszczył spory nos, którego nikt po nim nie odziedziczył, no Hugo ma większy niż jego rodzeństwo. Prychnęła.

\- Samotny palant.

\- Przemądrzała szopa.

I choć to miało obrazić druga osobę, powiedziane tonem pełnym miłości jakoś mija się z celem.

Eileen chrząknęła, z bólem serca przerywając tą chwilę. Starsi oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na górę.

\- Tato, pomożesz Albusowi? – Wskazała na męża. – I chodźcie już do ogródka, muszę coś powiedzieć.

Ich ogród za domem był duży. Taki jaki chciała Hermiona, by mieć gdzie się schować z książką. Teraz, mimo dużej powierzchni, wszyscy byli przy, magicznie powiększonym, stole.

Czarnowłosy Adam obejmował swoją blondwłosą żonę i rozmawiał z jej rodzicami. Diana, córka Luny i Dracona była blondynką, a Alan stanął pomiędzy nimi, był ciemnym blondynem, prawdopodobnie po prababci.

Brązowowłosy Hugo nosił na baranach Mie, której najwidoczniej znudziło się czekanie na zabawki. Jego żona, Jasmine, rozmawiała z James'em, starszym bratem męża Eileen, jednocześnie mając na oku Rose, która z kolei bawiła się z nastoletnią Lily.

Ginny i Harry rozmawiali z rodzicami, rudowłosej Jasmine, Lavender i Ronem.

Z kuchni było słychać, jak Hermiona wyciąga stamtąd panią Weasley i Fleur.

Ze ścieżki, od strony lasu szła naprawdę duża chmara rudych głów.

Ale jak już powiedziała Hermiona… to wszystko rodzina.

Gdy wszyscy już znaleźli się na swoich miejscach, rozmawiając między sobą, a dzieci bawiąc się jedzeniem, Eileen, wraz z Albusem, wstała i łapiąc go za rękę, zachęciła do mówienia.

\- Ekm… – odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę gości, jak i gospodarzy. – Ja z Eileen chcemy wam coś ogłosić… – Spojrzał na żonę, wzrokiem pełnych pozytywnych uczuć. – Chcesz powiedzieć? – Spytał, wiedząc, jaką frajdę jej to sprawi. W końcu, po mamie, uwielbiała dzielić się wiedzą. Dlatego nie było dla nikogo szokiem, gdy pokiwała energicznie głową. Nabrała dużo powietrza i je wypuściła.

\- Jestem w ciąży.

Tak, drodzy państwo, Severus Tobias Snape, znów zemdlał.


End file.
